


11. You Can Have Half

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, M/M, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets drunk and misses Magnus so he just lets himself into the Warlock's loft.</p>
<p>Written by Guardian_Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	11. You Can Have Half

Alec stumbled into Magnus’s loft and promptly crashed into the wall, the bottle of alcohol in his hand clunking heavily. Luckily it didn’t break.

He didn’t really know why he was there. He knew that he had been upset about something at the institute and had left with Izzy to go to a club. He also knew he was drunk and that he missed his boyfriend. Even though they had gone on a lunch date hours ago. 

Alec kicked the door shut behind him and winced at the loud noise, shushing it rather loudly himself. It was very, very late. Possibly early morning the next day, not that he really cared right then.

The shadowhunter stumbled into the kitchen and found a glass from the sparsely filled cupboards, he poured himself some of the alcohol from his bottle before sitting down heavily on the chair at the table. He wasn’t really focusing on anything when a light turned on down the hall.

A shadowy figure crept towards him, blue sparks lighting up in stutters. 

“Mags! You’re awake!” Alec called, a large grin on his face.

The figure turned the hall light on without moving and the warlock became visible.

Magnus’s hair was in disarray and he was in one of Alec’s too-big-for-the-short-warlock tops he had left behind at some point. He looked somewhat alarmed still but he was smiling.

“Alexander...what a surprise. I didn’t know you were coming over.” Alec beamed at Magnus as he was swept into a hug.

He didn’t stop grinning while Magnus held him at arm's length, checking for possible injuries. 

“Magnus,” Alec whined, not liking that he wasn’t being spoken to. “I’m not hurt. I’m just...happy.” 

“You’re drunk aren’t you?” Magnus was grinning at him again, almost laughing. Alec did laugh. Well. Giggled was probably a better word.

“Sorta. Izzy made me go to a club with her but I missed you so I left.” Alec felt rather proud that he’d come up with that idea all by himself.

“Oh, darling. I missed you too.” Magnus looped his arms around Alec’s waist and kissed his forehead. 

The shadowhunter hummed with appreciation, hands resting on the warlock’s waist.

“Come on, I’ll get you some water.” Magnus pulled away and picked up the bottle and still full glass from the table. 

Alec frowned at him.

“That’s mine.” He pouted. 

Magnus turned to look at him, amusement dancing in his cat eyes.

“Is it now?” He teased, Alec nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes, it is.”

“Darling, I don’t think you need any more tonight.”

“But it’s mine! I’ll share it! I promise.” He looked at Magnus with pleading eyes. The warlock laughed again as he got a new glass down and filled it with water.

“I know you would, Alexander.”

“No, Mags! Don’t put it away, you can have half!” Alec bargained but Magnus just handed Alec the water and shook his head.

“Maybe another night, darling. Now, drink up while I let Isabelle know where you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Guardian_Rose
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome.


End file.
